Thunderbolt
|type = Sniper rifle |source = Top 50 Decoder |used = |system = sfsniper |price = $6500 |damage = 138 105 (LR) |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = N/A |weightloaded = 27% 29% (LR) |knockback = 15% |stun = 92% |magazine = 20 |zombiez = 4 |fire = Single shot |ammotype = |addon = |altername = SF Sniper |designer = Unknown |origin = Unknown |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 690 380 (LR) |damageC = 2999 1499 (LR) }}Thunderbolt is a science fiction sniper rifle that is obtained from the Code Box. Overview Thunderbolt is a rail gun that fires rounds accelerated by the electromagnetic effect. With its destructive power, it can penetrate and kill any obstacles and enemies in one shot. Thunderbolt is fed with 1 round of Battery which must be reloaded after each shot. Its scope emits sound and changes color when an enemy crosses through the scope crosshair. Advantages *Instant kill on humans *Massive damage to zombies, bosses and walls *Very accurate even when walking without using the scope *Scope emits sound and reticle turns red whenever an enemy is targeted at *Short reload time *High penetration power *Unaffected by Kevlar Disadvantages *Long drawing time *Very heavy *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low reserve ammo *Single shot only *Cannot share ammo with other weapons Variants ; Lightning Rail An entry-level rail gun that fires accelerated electromagnetic rounds. This variant has lower firepower. *This weapon can be obtained from Combat Blueprint No. 4. ; Thunderbolt Green Leaf Thunderbolt painted with Green Leaf Paint Design. Sold in shop for limited time for 100 days. ; Thunderbolt Expert Upgraded version of Thunderbolt with Weapon Enhancement mechanism for six times. It can only be enhanced using a special enhancement kit that can only be obtained after disassembling a Thunderbolt. Tips And Tactics ; Overall *This weapon deals the highest damage compared to other sniper rifles. *The weight is the same as USAS-12. *The ammo cost is the same as Cannon. *The firing sound is as quiet as Steyr Scout. However, the light trail signals the user's presence. ; Zombie Infection *'Thunderbolt' can deal 4460 damage for zombies if shooting in head, note that attack power has been maxed (230%). *'Lightning Rail' only deals 2138 damage for zombies if shooting in head, with the same condition. ; Zombie Scenario *'Thunderbolt' deals tremendous damage to bosses in Zombie Scenario. With max power, it can deal about 12,000 ~ 22,000 damage per shot. If the user is facing against Frozen Terror, it will deal an insane amount of damage, reaching up to 50,000. *20 rounds of Thunderbolt can deal 260,000 ~ 420,000 damage to bosses (except Revenant: ± 160,000 damage), provided that the firepower has been maxed. *'Lightning Rail' with max power, can deal around 6,000 ~ 9,000 damage per shot to bosses. *Since the Zombie Scenario re:boot, this weapon deals from average to very high damage depending of the obstacle and map in specific, a shot could deal about 500 ~ 1,500 damage to an obstacle. Gallery Thunderbolt= File:Sfsniper_viewmodel.png|View model File:Thunderbolt_reload.png|Ditto, reloading Thunderbolt 8.jpg|World model File:Yuri_wthunderbolt.png|Yuri with Thunderbolt File:Sfsniper_dbarrelg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Thunderbolt_1.png|CSN:Z poster File:Thunderbolt_2.png|Ditto File:Ruongbauvat_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Yuri_wthunderbolt(1).png|Ditto 5485424611455664697.jpg|Scope crosshair cs_italy_20141221_0123390.jpg|Ditto, when targeting an enemy Laser Bullet.jpg|Laser projectile 4836906372488495454.jpg|In-game screenshot Ze_venice_20131121_1819020.jpg|A circled B being sprayed by firing at a spot cs_assault_20140216_0223450.jpg|Ditto, arrow pointing downwards File:1669660_1472114073010299_175026872_o.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 11174336 1049045071790243 6500946373468907026 o (1).jpg|Obtained from Bingo sfsniper.jpg|HUD icon Draw sound Idle sound Fire and reload sounds Zoom sound Lock on sound |-| Lightning Rail= File:Sfsniperm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sfsniperm.gif|Store preview File:Lightningrail_sas_italy.png|SAS with Lightning Rail in Italy File:Korea_update_150226.png|South Korea in-game poster File:Sfsniperm_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Sfsniperm_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Gatlingm_sfsniperm_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:INDOLRFV.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Lightningrailcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:606x295-rail.jpg|Vietnam poster lightningrailcraftset.png|Lightning Rail Confirmed Set File:Sfsniperm_desc.png|Description image zs_panic_20150310_2337340.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_trace_20150311_0040070.jpg|Ditto, shooting File:Sfsniperm_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Green Leaf= Thunderboltpaint viewmodel.png|View model thunderboltpaint poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Thunderboltpaint_poster_china.jpg|China poster |-| Expert= sfsniper+6 viewmodel.png|View model File:Sfsniper6_china.jpg|China poster Trivia *Thunderbolt is a symbolic representation of lightning when accompanied by a loud thunderclap. *Other players can also hear the lock-on sound. This is also the first weapon in Counter-Strike Online to feature lock-on target function. *A blue trail can be seen when a user shot the Thunderbolt. For Lightning Rail, a yellow trail can be seen. *This is the first sniper rifle that can do instant kill even on the legs. * The word "RG2" can be found on the buttstock. It is possible acronym for R'ail '''G'un '''2. ** The word "MG" can be seen on Lightning Rail. *The scope emits neither sounds nor color changes when it is aimed at NPCs. *There was a weird B with circle sprite can be seen when the weapon is shot to a wall in the Singapore/Malaysia version. That was caused by a missing sprite file and was fixed in later updates. **This also happened in the Taiwan/Hong Kong version but with an arrow instead of the circled B. This has been fixed too in later updates. *The user still reloads the gun even though the weapon has already run out of ammo due to the fact that its reload animation shares the same sequence as the weapon's shoot animation. *This is one of the few weapons that does not play a reload animation in third person view. *Oddly, though Lightning Rail is using EOTech sights, it can zoom twice and has Thunderbolt's crosshair. *After fully enhanced, the magazine size increases to 35. External links *Thunderbolt at Wikipedia. *Railgun at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifle Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Futuristic weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Code box items Category:Scoped weapons Category:Battery users Category:Premium weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Heavy weapon Category:High damage weapons Category:High accuracy weapons